


Always in the same way

by ViThePotato



Series: ShenZed Works [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood, Dirty Talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Shen - Freeform, Wall Sex, Zed - Freeform, shenzed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViThePotato/pseuds/ViThePotato
Summary: The first to get up the next morning would leave without a real farewell. Fucking with an enemy was practical. And it was always like this between them.





	Always in the same way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My second post here and this time I'm using a translator to leave the text in English, so I hope everyone can read well!
> 
> I wrote this beautiful wall sex to the sound of Worst On Me by Unlike Pluto, it's a great musical accompaniment!

It was always like this between them.

The thump of the door and the silence broken only by his choppy breaths and the soft sound of the masks being removed.

The lighting in the room was more than enough to see each other at the moment the masks went to the floor. There was the usual contemplation, where Zed lost his breath before Shen's icy and timeless beauty, and seconds later he was annoyed with himself for wasting precious time with him doing it.

Both had responsibilities and overwork, were seen as mortal enemies and, in short, they still saw so even during the truce that sealed to collaborate in search of the Golden Demon. But it was very stressful, so it was not long before they came to an agreement and used the little free time they had to relieve stress from each other.

Fucking with an enemy was practical, in short.

The moment the last piece of Zed's mask went down, Shen held both sides of his face and pressed their lips together without warning or calm, pressing him against the wall behind him. It was almost violent and voluptuous in excess, the pressure of their mouths and the meeting of tongues so swiftly that it was possible to feel anger in the contact ... and so they liked.

His hands forced himself to remain amidst the caustic and abrupt kiss, squeezing hard enough to leave marks on the skin beneath the cloth, but they were also removing what they could from the accursed armor they wore. Shen snatched what he could from Zed's suit as he pressed it against the wall and allowed him to do the same with his pieces, without bothering him to tear or break them. Kissing him was good, sucking his tongue and biting his lip until he felt the metallic taste of the blood in the middle of the kiss was better, especially when Zed did the same with him.

They needed to move away from each other to remove the rest of their armor and it was always good to appreciate it, to see the skin appear more to reveal defined muscles, sweat and scars. Zed bit his lip at the sight of Shen - who had taken his leave without taking his sharp, intense eyes off him in any second - kicking his pants off.

Zed, however, had forgotten to remove the metal gloves whose fingers were claws and took advantage of it, then, as Shen pushed him roughly against the wall as they joined his lips in another kiss full of sucking and biting, he moaned loudly in the other's mouth men. Blood dripped from his shoulders where the Shadow Master purposely scratched him.

Liking what he heard, Zed smiled and pulled his lower lip of the Eye of Twilight for himself.

“Do you like to feel pain?” He muttered, feeling all of Shen's body pressing him harder against the wall.

Shen did not answer him in words. Instead, he pulled the black wires from Zed's hair sharply backward, forcing his neck to expose his mouth to bite and suck him hard enough for him to taste the blood once more. The Shadowmaster shuddered at the blond's almost brutal touch and moaned grimly, biting his lip was not enough to suppress that sound.

It was possible to hear the brief dry chuckle with a hint of sneer that Shen released into his neck. Of course he would like that. His hip made a sinuous movement against hers, his growing erection going against hers and forcing Zed to pant high.

It was warm there, their bodies emanated heat and sweat clung to each other, muscles touching in every way as if they wanted to turn a single being against that wall. It was stifling and delicious. Shen repeated the movement of the hip and gasped at Zed, moments later feeling cuts on his back as the mouths havetily joined in yet another animal kiss with bites and suctions.

Zed, in the kiss, slipped his hand into Shen's underwear, clutching his cock without warning.

The blond pulled away enough for the movements of Zed's hand to be easier. The Twilight Eye's breathing became erratic with the satisfaction of finally having some attention on its rigid limb.

"Fuck ..." he murmured as he removed his own underwear and then did the same with Zed's.

As one touched the hard limb of the other, the Shadowmaster left more cuts on Shen, being equally punished with bites and blood running down his neck ... but that only made them madder. They were still trying to control the sounds they emitted, and it got harder every moment, even if the caresses were so violent.

Zed's head hit the wall as Shen's fingers reached out to his back, circling his entrance with excruciating slowness.

"Shen ..." Zed called, panting and in a low voice. “Bed ...”

"No," Shen said in a hoarse, harsh voice, turning Zed on his back. "I want you right here."

The Shadowmaster did not have time to be confused or irritable. He did not see in what time Shen wet his fingers, but two of them came to him without any warning. He was totally exposed and at the mercy of the blond against that wall, though, there was nothing that would do him care.

His back arched and he moaned at length, knowing Shen was loving to see him offer himself like this. The blond pulled his hair again, pleasing himself twice with his arched body and moving against his fingers, moaning more and more with every movement inside him and eager with the anticipation of what would come after that preparation.

"If it gets my fingers on you then, you must be crazy to have something bigger." Shen whispered hoarse against his ear.

Zed whimpered shamefully, longing to be angry with this oppression ... but damn, how good it was to let Shen in control of everything, neglecting the responsibility about himself to do this ... was not very healthy, the bruises made that clear , but it was too good to stop. The blond's smile on his shoulder and the entrance of a third finger made him roll his eyes and lose his breath, his vision blurring with pleasure increasing.

"Fuck ..." he cursed through a symphony of groans, his hard, now unencumbered limb almost sore.

Shen turned him around, removing Zed's fingers. The eyes - red and blue - were fixed on each other, staring at each other with intensity, hunger and something close to their anger, as if they were about to fight, not as if the blonde had pulled Zed into his lap (in a show of strength ), his legs lacing his hips and his back against the wall.

There was no warning as Shen lowered Shadowmaster's body into his cock, slowly penetrating him. Zed turned his head as he moaned, squeezing the blonde's shoulders with his metal claws, his toes twitching in response to the feeling so good even with the slight initial pain. By the time he reached the end, the red-eyed ninja whined again and used his full strength not to ask him to move.

Shen's mouth was on Zed's neck, sucking hard as he began to move the man's hips against the wall and moving his own, feeling the wonderful pressure on his cock. Zed moved away from the wall and hung up, being held by only one hand on his butt.

“Move on.” Generally Zed hated receiving orders like this, but he could not care.

High sounds of damp thudding echoed in the room, skin clashing with Zed's quick, precise movements, riding on the man who was holding him, pressing him against him. Both were moaning against each other's mouth, panting and unable to form words. Good was not even close enough to describe. The rhythm was impetuous, Shen was deep within her, hitting her prostate repeatedly without shame.

Blood dripped where Zed squeezed and clawed, but that only gave him more pleasure. It was maddening to see how the great Shadowmaster squirmed when he was fucked, as he tried to control himself, but ended up moaning and arching his body like a prostitute. He was now as red as his eyes, breathing with such difficulty that even moaning seemed complicated.

Shen finally grabbed his cock, stiff and aching for attention, and began to masturbate him at the almost frenetic pace of the movements. Zed tilted his head back in ecstasy.

"She ... en ..." he stammered hoarsely and in a rush.

It was not long before Zed reached his limit, joy pouring into his hand. Shen also did not take too long to do the same, feeling his legs lose their strength as he enjoyed inside Zed in his last movements.

The Eye of Twilight took them to bed, throwing themselves at her near Zed while enjoying their orgasm. The Shadow Master sweated from his face and was still breathing uncomfortably as Shen kissed him, feeling the taste of blood on his lips.

They did not exchange pleasant words, they did not smile at each other. When that kiss ended they would repeat everything they had done in a new position or sleep without saying good night, so that the next morning the first to get away without saying a real farewell. Engaging in an enemy was practical.

And it was always like this between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment for I know you like it XD OH PLEASE
> 
> If you liked what you read and want to support me, buy me a coffee at this link: https://ko-fi.com/batata
> 
> Commissions for one-shot are open too! Do not forget your kudos and comments to make me happy!


End file.
